


Ouija Board Madness

by calliopes_pen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/pseuds/calliopes_pen
Summary: A drabble, wherein Martha and the Doctor play with a ouija board.





	Ouija Board Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble that eventually spawned the story A Haunting We Will Go. It was written for a drabble challenge, using the prompt of "ouija board."

Martha and the Doctor were staring at each other intently, grinning before they simultaneously placed their fingers on the planchette of their new ouija board. Jack was down the hall, having opted out for reasons that may have had something to do with the fact that he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in days.

Martha opened her mouth to begin the questions, but stopped as the Doctor held up a finger, and grabbed his trusty sonic screwdriver. Martha raised an eyebrow and waited while he messed with settings, knowing he would get around to explaining eventually. Finally, the Doctor smiled, and put the device back in his pocket.

“If you’re going to be playing around with forces you couldn’t possibly understand, you should always be on the lookout for aliens that want to take advantage.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and frowned. “Since the Master’s currently dead, I didn’t want him popping in suddenly, hijacking that thing and haunting us.” After events with the Great Beast and the sun creature, he knew it _could_ happen.

When she snorted in amusement, he gave her a look. She relented after a moment, saying, “That _would_ be something he would do. So…no worries here about a mention of never-ending drums coming through the board? We can start?” 

There was a quiet thud from elsewhere in the ship, likely Jack’s room—after nothing else happened, they chuckled. “He just fell out of bed. Let’s play!”

The Doctor leaned forward. Earlier, he had promised not to cheat, and he was doing his best. Martha asked the first question. “Is anyone there?”

The planchette flew to “Yes,” and the two looked at each other, surprised it was working. The Doctor shrugged, meaning it wasn’t him that was doing it. With a voice that didn’t waver in the slightest, she asked the second question. “Tell us who you are. Who were you in life?” The Doctor and Martha leaned over, reading out the letters as they were pointed to.

“J-A-C-K. H-A-R-K-N-E-S-S.”

Martha and the Doctor looked at each other in awe, and then hurried to Jack’s room. They got to his door, just in time to hear him gasp as he returned to life. He grinned at them before he said anything. “Couldn’t resist, guys…”

The Doctor crouched next to the man, and quietly spoke. “I don’t know _how_ you did that, but I can guess you had some help from the TARDIS. We’ll discuss your misuse of the old girl later. For now, though, let’s get you out of here, where you won’t become a ghostly spectre that haunts us during board games.”

As they entered the console room, the trio heard the sound of squeaking wheels, and were stunned to see the planchette moving on its own. Obviously, Jack wasn’t doing it this time, and from the startled hum the TARDIS was denying all knowledge as well.

The Doctor leaned over to look, with Martha and Jack hovering a few feet behind him. After it finished moving (after a few minutes, as there were quite a few words spelled out) they edged a little bit closer, with Jack speaking first, a bit more cautiously than usual.

“What’s it say, Doc?”

The Doctor looked annoyed, before answering. “‘Looks like your sonic screwdriver doesn’t work as well as you thought. Told you laser was better. Love, the Master.’ Why couldn’t it have been someone _else_?”


End file.
